Shades of feelings
by Asradiantasthesun
Summary: My mind colours my reality. Collection of short stories. Clace, Sizzy, Jaia, possibly Malec ( nothing's promised!), other parrings.
1. Gold

- It is too early to get up.- thinks Clary, as she wakes up, suddenly and without any reason. It must be about five A.M. and she's simply exhausted because they spent whole night on chasing Ravener demon across Brooklyn. That wasn't exactly relaxing activity and when they finally came back, they just draw some iratzes and went straight to bed, too tired to even say ''Goodnight''.

So, she should just go back to sleep, but she isn't able to do this. She lays and feels sunrays on her bare skin, along with Jace's calm and regular breath. Their legs are tangled and his arm is around her waist. They hold hands and he buries his mouth between her neck and shoulder. They are used to sleep like this: curled as near as possible, as if they wanted to be part of each other body.

Clary feels strange urge to look at him, even though she knows his face better than her own. She slowly opens her eyes and notices only gold. Sun entered their room and filled it: covered white walls, brown floor and their things with golden-gleaming spots. From the window she can see early New York- quieter and calmer than ever before. Streets are nearly empty and sun is reflecting in glass skyscrapers. She watches this spectacle silently and she is simply thrilled, until she realizes that she doesn't feel Jace's warm breath anymore. She turns her head quickly and her mind is suddenly full of memories about Lilith and Jace being this-another-Jace and other disturbing things, but he is there, here, he waked up and he is looking at her with such a tenderness and desire written on his face, that she blushes. His hair are gleaming as a golden flame and he is so beautiful, that's almost painful; he looks like an angel in a heaven's glory. Under his gaze she blossoms like a flower and she feels this amazing, golden feeling of being accepted and love and adored, as it builds in her chest. They don't speak a word, because this silence between them is nice and comforting and full with love. They talk without opening their mouth and they understand without explaining.

Then Clary lays her head down and he hugs her and they fall asleep, with images of each other covered with golden sun rays printed on their eye lids and a sudden realize that that is what happiness mean


	2. Silver

That was Maia's idea; let's go, run together. They both feel so limited by this city and it's skyscrapers; both want to go out. So they take a car and drove to north until they reach territory when nobody will by surprised by the view of two wolves. Then they change.

They are running faster than any before and world is dimmed in front of their eyes. Their fur is stoked by heavy wind and they are meteors, shooting stars, jumping and howling and just running, running and running and not caring about anybody or anything except themselves. Day becomes nigh and night becomes day and all they feel and all they want to feel is each other presence and breath and the sound of their paws hitting ground. They are not hungry or thirsty, they are not thinking like humans right now, they are pure instinct and fur and eyes and paws and wind and howl and breath and heart beating and they don't think about anything they just run, just run, until the collapse on ground desperately catching breath as full of emotions as free as never before.

And world is just as silver as their fur and that's how freedom looks like.


	3. Blue

Hi guys, thank you for your support. Please, rewiev! Write whether you liked it or not and what would you like to read.

Clary sighs and sits down, looking at the peacock-blue dress, which hangs calmly on a hanger.

-What I'm going to do with you? - she moans. She has already tried it on about five times and she still doesn't know whether to wear it or not. There is no apparent reason against it- it is short, but not too short and its V-neck is deep but not too deep and its colour is just perfect. On the hanger it looks fine and quite average- just any other pretty dress- but only until she wore it.

It exposes her body in a way she is not quite happy about. When she wears this dress, she looks like a gem on engagement ring and dress is just a band. Nobody cares about a band, everybody looks at gem, aren't they? It isn't that Clary looks bad- to be honest, she looks really good, even in her own eyes- but about her feeling so exposed and so naked, while being fully dressed. For a girl who has always wore loose t-shirts and jeans, this kind of cloth it's rather an unusual cloth and she still isn't sure I she will resist everybody's stare. She takes a deep breath and puts it on. And again- all of her curves, colours of her eyes and hair just outstand, multiplied by this stupid, stupid thing.

- We're gonna be late, get your sorry ass down here Fairchild- that's Isabelle for sure and she's right; it's really late and Magnus is going to kill them if they were late for his and Alec special anniversary party.

Clary closes her eyes and comes down the stairs. She can't run away from memories and she fees de ja ve- another time, another dress, everything is different and so yet the same. Izzy stands and talks with Simon, in her strapless, lace, black outfit and as she turns to look at Clary, smile appears on her face.

-Wow, I'm kind of proud of you. - she turns to Simon.- Look at her, I created monster. She's going to dethrone me.

Simon smiles too:

-You look great.- And suddenly Clary realizes that his smile is a smile of a friend and there is no awe in his eyes and when he speaks ''great'' he means only ''great'', because now, not any other girl but Izzy can be beautiful for him. And she's happy with it, she's happy that he finally understood they were never meant to be and that there is no more awkwardness between them.

She turns to face Jace and she frozes.

He stops thinking as he sees her. She stands there totally and utterly perfect, in this blue dress and her big, green eyes gleams at her face and he is painfully aware of every curve of her delicate, small body- her legs, her hips, her waist, her breast, her shoulders, her neck. The way her hair curls around her face. How ivory her skin is. He feels being captured by her beauty, seduced by this siren song, by her smile and curve of her lips and cheeks painted by pink blush.

-Go guys. We need five minutes, okay?- says Clary to Simon and Isabelle. She feels his heavy gaze on her and suddenly she doesn't regret choosing this dress.

Isabelle and Simon smile to each other and exchange glances and when they go out Clary hears something about how ''Alec and Magnus are going to kill this two, but now it's rather impossible to-''.

-You like it?- she asks quietly, actually curious.

-Do I like it? Remember what I told you once about how you showed in black dress before first Magnus's party?

She's confused for a moment and then she starts to understand. That was something about-

- Detailed description of things you would like to do with me? - she says, smiling and almost laughing.

Jace nods his head.

- These words fit now perfectly. And you know…- he leans closer, closer until their lips almost meet- This list is very long.

- What about the party?- she whispers

- We will buy them an expensive present and, anyway, who cares? - and he kisses her.

Let's say that they don't go to party, Magnus and Alec eventually forgive them, Isabelle and Simon make fun of them for the rest of month and every time they feel lust they automatically think about this blue dress.


End file.
